Crytallization work on troponin subunits and the troponin complex will continue. Chemical modification of the amino acid side chains of tropomyosin and troponin will be conducted and the effect of these modifications on biological activity in an ATPase assay system will be assessed. Antibody localization studies will be performed using alpha and beta tropomyosin antibodies on cardiac tissue sections.